It's Not Going to be Easy
by klaineistotallyawesome
Summary: "The best relationships are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. One day you look at the person & you see something more than you did the night before. Suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." - The X-files
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hiiii! So after re-watching Glee again to survive this lovely hiatus, I got this idea to write this particular fanfic because an idea sparked. I hope you like the story; it's based off something true that happened in my life and tried to fit in the Klaine storyline that everyone knows of, even if I fudged it a bit, ahhhhafjsdaf whatever it is what it is. And I own no properties of FOX and Glee and all that good stuff. The story I am telling is kind of adapted off of something that happened to a family friend of mine who was a girl. I am starting the story with when they were little because if I don't, you won't see why Kurt falls for Blaine

**Backstory/Summary:** Kurt falls for his best friend from Kindergarten. Blaine may not fall back, he might get a girlfriend, or will their friendship and history crumble or get back together?

**Warnings:** Death & funerals, in this chapter umm that's all.

Kurt Hummel didn't talk much in Kindergarten. The teachers would pick on him and call Burt that he wasn't socializing with anybody. Well, there was this one boy, Blaine. He'd get Kurt to talk. But Kurt would refuse to answer to any of the teachers.

"Kurt, it's your turn to read these words on the board. Come on." Mrs. Phelps the teacher says. "Come on, dear."

Kurt scrunches up his nose.

The whole Kindergarten class is watching Kurt. They are giggling and whispering to each other.

"Let me help..." Miss Lauren says. She points to the words. "Learning. Colors. Dance."

Kurt crosses his arms and has a pain stricken stone face on.

Thankfully, the bell rings, to Kurt's satisfaction. The two teachers sigh and gather the class to go outside. But, Blaine, this one boy, stays behind to see what's wrong.

"What is the matter?" Blaine says. He is a small boy with dark curly hair and hazel eyes. He has a really nice voice.

Kurt shakes his head. "Come on and play then?"

Miss Lauren scoots Blaine out to recess and takes Kurt outside as well. Kurt just sits under the tree, with his arms crossed, as the kids play soccer and tag.

"Wonder what is wrong with that boy," Miss Lauren says.

"He's definitely going to need counseling." Mrs. Phelps says.

"Except, our little Blaine. He gets Kurt to play." Miss Lauren says.

Blaine kicks the soccer ball to Kurt and they giggle. Kurt runs around now, he isn't sitting on the fence under a tree with his arms crossed.

"This way!" Blaine yells, giggling, now running faster on the concrete. Then he slips and falls on his face. "OWWWWIE!"

Kurt stops running and heads over to Blaine. The other kids laugh. This little girl, Mercedes with two poofy-pigtails, giggles the loudest. She waves her hands. "You, boy, need to watch where you are going!"

Blaine rolls on his back and laughs. "I was!"

Kurt smiles. He still doesn't talk.

"What is wrong with you, you never talk!" Mercedes squeaks.

Kurt shrugs. Now he's starting to feel uncomfortable and twiddles his fingers.

Recess went fast. Kurt was happy Blaine asked for him to play. That made his day better. Besides, he hated school and Kindergarten wasn't really fun because he hated the teachers.

The next day, the teachers call in Burt. They're worried about his son.

Burt takes a seat at one of the desks and sighs. "My boy, what about him?"

"He's not interacting in school and never talks to any of the staff here." Mrs. Phelps says.

"Yeah? But he is not failing, is he?" Burt says, now taking off his hat.

"He is not, but his social skills are below par." Miss Lauren says. "He only participates in activities in lunch when the staff isn't around, he talks to this one boy, Blaine.."

"I see. Well. When he is ready, when he is comfortable, he WILL talk." Burt sternly says. "He's not going to talk when he isn't comfortable. So I believe there is something wrong here? He talks fine at home and actually performs musical theater songs for me."

"Sure, Mr. Hummel." Miss Lauren says.

"When he is comfortable to talk, he will. Why force him to do something he doesn't want to?" Burt says, now sweating.

"I understand." Mrs. Phelps.

Burt left furious. He wasn't happy with the teachers there.

When his son was ready, he'd be ready. Because he matters.

So, Blaine and Kurt became very good friends. It was Blaine's birthday and he was having a party with all the Kindergartners that weekend.

Mrs. Hummel brings Kurt to Blaine's little apartment. They knock on the door and Kurt exclaims. "HI, BLAINE!"

"KURT, YOU CAN TALK!" Blaine laughs. "You can talk!"

"Of course I can talk!" Kurt says.

Mrs. Hummel laughs, as Mrs. Anderson welcomes in the Hummel's.

The birthday party was fun. They played pin the tail on the donkey, and to Kurt's dismay, he let them put the blindfold on him. Kurt ate some food and accidentally knocked into the tower of cupcakes, they fell all over. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Blaine didn't mind. "It's funny to hear you talk."

"Why?" Kurt asks.

"I never heard your voice before in school." Blaine says.

"I like your party. I like the Spiderman theme." Kurt nods.

The Spiderman balloons were all filled up and let go to cover the ceiling. There were blue paper streamers up and confetti spread out on the table.

"Yeah!" Blaine says.

Mrs. Anderson scoots the kids in the kitchen for the birthday cake. "We still have birthday cake, kids!"

Everybody sings loudly. "Happy Birthday, to yooou."

Blaine was excited. His eyes light up over the candles. His friends gather around and Kurt is right there in the front.

At school the next day, the teachers wonder what has happened with Kurt. He is talking now- but only to Blaine.

"At least he's speaking." Mrs. Phelps says.

"I guess so. But why not to us?" Miss Lauren asks.

"Nobody knows." Mrs. Phelps says.

Their eyes peer towards the two boys.

"Blaine this way!" Kurt jumps up and down. They're in recess and Kurt is dying for Blaine to tag him. As soon as Blaine pokes Kurt's back, Kurt squeals and runs back after him.

After school, Blaine begs for Kurt to come over his house.

"Come on Kurt, let's play Raccoon again! We can continue where we left off at lunch!" Blaine says, running out of the front doors of the Kindergarten school. "Last one to my mom's car is a rotten egg!"

Kurt scrunches up his nose and puts both of his hands on his backpack straps along his shoulders.

Blaine yells all the way to his mom's car. "Mommm! Can Kurt please come over to play?"

"I suppose so, his mother say yes?" Mrs. Anderson says.

Kurt nods. "She did!" His expression turns from sour to pleasant in just a matter of a few seconds. First he accuses Blaine of cheating in the race, but then decides it's all right because Blaine is inviting him over to play.

Mrs. Anderson scoots the two kids in the car as she waves to Mrs. Hummel. "I'll call you tonight to let you talk to Kurt."

Mrs. Hummel laughs. "That would be swell! If there are any problems, call me!"

There were usually no problems between the boys. Well if you count that Kurt hid in Blaine's toy box every time his mother came to pick him up, that would be a biggie.

Mrs. Anderson drives to her home. As soon as she arrives, the two boys unbuckle themselves and run to Blaine's downstairs apartment. Kurt likes Blaine's apartment. He lives in the basement and they have to go down this really cool staircase to get there. The walls are a dark slate blue color and match the really shiny floor. There are exposed pipes in the ceiling and has Christmas lights twinkling. Funny thing was, Christmas wasn't for another two months. Kurt loved Blaine's father because he owned a cafe and would always bring in singing toys and dancing knickknacks for the customers to laugh about. His father was really eccentric, so that would explain the Christmas lights wrapped around the pipes.

Blaine runs to his bedroom and immediately sets up four chairs in a square. He puts a sheet over the top of the four chairs and pillows underneath the sheet.

"Kurt, come on!" Blaine went over to his stuffed animals and took four raccoons. "These are my babies."

Kurt crawled under the tent. "I can be the daddy then!" He pats the stuffed animals on the head.

"But I wanna be their dad." Blaine huffs and puffs his voice.

"You take these two and I will take these two." Kurt split the four raccoons up equally.

Blaine scoots out of the tent. "I will be right back, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Blaine giggled. "If I make an accident, my mommy will be mad."

Kurt's cheeks turn pink. "I will be waiting here then!" Kurt picks up one of the raccoon toys and starts shaking it in his hands. "The badger is coming! Noo!"

Kurt runs around Blaine's room, as Mrs. Anderson knocks on the door and enters. "Kurt, your mom is here!"

Kurt frowns and puts the two raccoon toys down. "Okay."

Blaine comes out of the bathroom, which is right next to the front door, and gives Kurt a hug. "See you tomorrow!"

Kurt nods. "Bye!"

Mrs. Anderson puts her hand out to Blaine and walks him into the kitchen. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

Blaine nods. "Yup! Kurt likes to play a lot."

Mrs. Anderson smiles. "I'm glad you have a friend!"

Blaine giggles. "Is Uncle Will coming over?"

Mrs. Anderson nods. "He is, Blaine, he's coming for dinner. He says he hasn't been feeling good so definitely be calm around him, okay?" Blaine usually had a lot of energy around his uncle. They would play rodeo and cowboy, but since Will's health was on the line, they had to take it easy. Blaine listens.

Basically, games like Raccoon were their favorites to play after school. Nobody could split them up because they just were the best of friends.

They spent the summer at Kurt's house everyday, swimming in Kurt's pool. Kurt's mom was home during the summers. They would put on dances in the pool alongside the music and float on the tubes together.

They were never really torn apart, until first grade came, that split them up physically. Blaine was moving but luckily in the same town. But not far away, so they'd still hang out. But that didn't alter their friendship.

"Blaine, we are enrolling you into private school, within the Dalton Academy district." Mrs. Anderson says. "It is the best choice for your schooling and since we are moving out of this apartment, that is a close school for you to go to."

Mr. Anderson stands with his arms crossed.

"What about Kurt? My friends at school now?" Blaine asks.

"You'll still see Kurt! Besides, our cafe is near Kurt's father's car shop. We'll still bring our car there for maintenance!" Mrs. Anderson says.

"Okay." Blaine says. Besides, they were in the same town. All they had to do was ride bikes to get to each other.

And first grade was fine. They'd talk on the phone and use iChat and e-mail. Their friendship couldn't get any better. First grade was pretty awesome because Blaine would get student of the month and Kurt would get citizenship and they'd talk on the phone and share stories.

Emailing was their favorite, and so was messaging. They kind of felt cool that they were best friends and didn't go to the same school. They'd get questions like 'who is your best friend?' and they'd say 'oh you don't know them they go to so and so school.'

Except for one night, during the end of second grade, when they were eight years old ish Kurt logs onto messenger and receives a very hurtful message.

_"HI BLAINE!"_ Kurt types.

_"HI THERE!"_ Kurt receives.

_"We have to go to the movies one day together to see the new pirates movie."_ Kurt types.

_"I don't want to that is stupid."_ Kurt receives.

Kurt's stomach sank. _"Why? You love pirates." _He types.

_"Kurt I can't because I don't want to be your friend anymore." _Kurt receives.

_"Whaaaaaat WHYYY! WAAAH!"_ Kurt cries, typing.

_"STOP ASKING I JUST AM NOT." _is in purple writing now, which is strange because Blaine always writes in red, then Blaine's name logs off.

_"WHYYYY!"_ Kurt types.

The user is not logged on.

Kurt's stomach flutters. What was up with that? Why? Kurt goes to lie down on his bed. He pulls his knees up to his chest and shuts his eyes.

About two hours pass before his mother knocks on his door. "Kurt honey? What is going on?"

"Nothing mom.." Kurt whispers.

"Are you sure?" She says.

"Well Blaine just logged off online really quick and I don't know why." Kurt says.

"If you need me I'll be knitting," his mom says.

"Kay. Love you." Kurt says.

"Love you too." his mom replies.

The next day, Burt knows what's up. Besides, his car dealer is across from Blaine's parent's cafe.

"Kurt, did Blaine say something to you last night?" Burt asks.

"What? No.." Kurt says.

"Here." Burt hands Kurt a card. "It wasn't him that typed that message to you. I know, Kurt."

"Dad.." Kurt's face turns red. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know why he said that to me."

"Yeah. His friend Jason was over. Stupid lad. He was just messing with you. I guess he's jealous of you two's friendship." Burt says.

Kurt nods and opens the card. On the front is a raccoon. On the inside, is a few sentences written in big bold marker.

_To Kurt:_

_I'm sorry about what happened last night. _

_You are my favorite best friend._

_You will always be my best friend no matter what._

_I like to play with you a lot._

_From Blaine._

Kurt's face turns pink now. "He sent me an apology."

"Good." Burt says.

That night, Burt drops Kurt off to Blaine's parent's cafe. Kurt goes upstairs to the small two-room apartment, to play with Blaine. They didn't live there, it was just a place for them to go to when they were at the cafe. Blaine wasn't allowed to stay home alone yet, but he was up there.

"I'm sorry that Jason was being a poohead." Blaine says.

"Yeah. I knew it wasn't you." Kurt lies.

"What? You flipped out.." Blaine says.

"Whatever. Fine. I didn't know it was you." Kurt says.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt." Blaine says. "I was out of the room and he just signed in my account.."

"I wasn't jealous or anything, I was just mad that I thought it was you." Kurt says.

"I know. I'm sorry." Blaine says.

"I got your card. It was nice." Kurt says.

"Raccoons stay friends forever." Blaine laughs.

"Just like we used to play." Kurt smiles.

"Always." Blaine says. "Jason is weird anyway. He is my new friend at school but after this I think I want to ditch him."

"That would be good." Kurt says.

"Kurt!" Blaine growls.

"He's a bad influence! Really!" Kurt says.

"I will always be YOUR friend but please don't get jealous that I have a new one." Blaine says.

"I'm not!" Kurt whispers. "Stop yelling at me."

"Then why don't you let him be my friend?" Blaine says.

Kurt was about to yell back, when Blaine's mother opens the door to the studio apartment. Her face is stark white and her eyes are glossy.

"Mum?" Blaine stands up.

Mrs. Anderson puts her hand out to Blaine and then gestures over to Kurt to come over.

"Dear.. dear..." She hugs the boys.

"What?" Kurt asks.

Mrs. Anderson trembles. "Your father is here, to pick you up, and I think he has to tell you, let's go downstairs you two, come on down for tea, carry on.."

Blaine looks at Kurt with a worried look. Kurt's arms start to shake.

"What's wrong?" Kurt zooms down the spiral staircase in the back of the cafe and his father was sitting on the stools by the window in the front of the cafe. The "closed" sign was up.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks, following Kurt into the front of the cafe, with Mrs. Anderson following.

Burt was in tears. He was muddled in eye drops, his face beat red.

"Your mom.." Burt says, reaching out to grab Kurt in a huge hug. "She didn't make it..."

Kurt shrieks loudly. "WHAT!"

Burt pulls Kurt close to his chest and rocks him, they're still sitting on the stool. Mrs. Anderson is a close distant, holding Blaine's hand. Mr. Anderson was behind the counter, with his hands on his face.

"She said she was feeling weak, I took her to the hospital, they put her in the bed, Kurt, she didn't make it.." Burt says.

"Mom _died_!" Kurt trembles.

Blaine squeezes his mother's hand.

"I just talked to her before I came here! She was knitting! She said she loved me!" Kurt screams.

"She was, shh, shhh..." Burt puts his hands on Kurt's face. "You listen to me. There is nothing we can do about this. I don't know why it happened, buddy, I don't, we can't change time, it happened, I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry.."

Kurt hugs his father.

"Whatever we can do to help," Mr. Anderson says.

"Surely, Burt." Mrs. Anderson says.

Blaine let go of his mom's hand and runs over to Kurt. "Kurt.."

Kurt flinches and sits on the floor, with his knees up to his face.

"Kurt, you can sleep over with us, we can have a sleep over, yeah!" Blaine says. "Come on, it'll be fun.."

Kurt cries.

Cries and cries and cries.

Burt sits in shock as Blaine's parents look at each other and back at Burt in disbelief.

"I guess so." Kurt says, looking at Blaine.

"Come on." Blaine says.

Luckily, Blaine lived down the street from the cafe. Blaine's parents walked the two boys back to their home. Burt is confused.

"If you'd like to stay in the guest bedroom too, or.." Mrs. Anderson says.

"I really don't know what to do right now. Kurt's all I've got now. If he is staying over here, I just, don't want to go back home you know? Alone, he needs me, but.." Burt rambles.

"You are welcome here." Mr. Anderson says.

"I'll just run back home to get our things, Kurt's toothbrush, my pillow.." Burt says.

"Will you be alright driving?" Mr. Anderson says. "I'll drive you. Come on."

"Thank you." Burt says, as Mrs. Anderson tries not to cry.

That night, Kurt sleeps on a sleeping bag and Blaine is in his bed.

Blaine whispers. "I'm so, so sorry Kurt. I really don't know what to say to you, because, it's just, you have to be so brave.."

"She was just here. She was just.. here." Kurt says.

"I'm sure she's in peace in a better place.." Blaine says.

"Blaine, I don't know what to do..." Kurt says.

"How about we just rest, okay?" Blaine peeks his head out of the covers.

"I can't go to school tomorrow." Kurt sobs.

"Um of course not," Blaine says.

"I don't care if it is the last week of second grade.. I don't care.. my mother just died.." Kurt sobs more.

"Kurt I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. just relax, just try to breathe.." Blaine says.

Kurt feels better when he hears Blaine's voice. "I'll try.."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine says.

That morning when everyone wakes up, they all eat breakfast in silence. Unless it was small chatter of the weather and all that good stuff.

"You know what, I'll call Blaine out of school today too. We both don't have to be at the cafe at the same time. We'll help you at your home." Mrs. Anderson says. "Blaine can stay here and if Kurt wants to stay, feel free."

"I wanna." Kurt says. He misses his mother already.

"That would be great." Burt says. "And I have to make funeral arrangements, and oh my god I swear this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Mr. Anderson nods. "It truly is, but, any friends of Kurt are like family to us.

Blaine pushes in his chair and waves to Kurt. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Are you gonna be alrighty dad?" Kurt asks.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, just stay here for today, and then when I get everything settled we'll be able to adjust back home." Burt says.

"They'll be fine." Mrs. Anderson says, now cleaning up the table.

Mr. Anderson and Burt head out.

Downstairs, the two boys decide to watch Mulan. Disney always seems to take the ugly out of life.

"This is the coolest. Mulan is the coolest. I'll make a man out of yooou!" Kurt sings. He still feels sad. His singing doesn't sound as peppy as it used to.

Blaine giggles and then jumps up on the couch arms. "I can go the distanceeee!"

"Um that is Hercules." Kurt giggles.

"I know." Blaine says.

"Huh?" Kurt asks.

"I just wanted you to smile." Blaine smiles back.

Blaine's older brother's bedroom is in the basement. His name is Zachary and he has to go through the sitting area with the TV before going in his bedroom. "What are you two doing?" Zachary says. "You two singing again?"

Kurt blushes. "Ummm.."

Blaine nodded. "Yes we are, Zachary! And if YOU want to join in.."

"No thanks." Zachary says. Zachary is a sophomore in college. He was very proper, like the Andersons are, and clean cut. He is skinny, pretty short for a guy, has hazel eyes, and basically just looks like Blaine, except that his hair is very short and not curly and his face is skinnier. He was studying to be a math teacher.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm sorry, buddy." Zachary nods to Kurt. "I really am, you're really brave too, don't change."

Kurt cracks a small smile. "Thank you. I will. I mean I won't."

Zachary heads upstairs to go get breakfast and head out to class.

"Your brother lives here? Not at the university?" Kurt asks.

"Nah. He wants to stay here." Blaine says.

"Oh."

It is the day of the funeral.

The casket is really big, Kurt thinks.

Why is it so big? His mom isn't even that big.

The priest is talking and all Kurt hears is shrieking in his ears. He is sweaty and is standing next to his father. His father is holding onto Kurt's shoulders tightly.

Blaine and his family is standing across from him. Blaine keeps glancing at Kurt, but then back down to the ground.

Kurt didn't know what was going on_. If heaven, that his dad talks about, was in the sky, why is his mother going in the ground?_

He hates himself. He hates himself for not staying with her longer.

Life is so short, he thinks, he thinks he can't get mad at his friend Blaine over the other dude Jason.

Then there is eerie silence as the casket lowers.

"We will always love her and she will love us," Burt says.

Kurt nods. He wants to cry to ask his father why his mom is going down there and not up in the sky. Can people fly? He has so many questions.

"Dad?" Kurt asks.

"Yep, kiddo?" Burt says, hugging his son. "You are so brave, you are soo soo brave."

"Well. I just.. want to make sure you're okay." Kurt says.

Burt shakes his head. "I'd lie to you if I said I was okay. But we'll get through."

Kurt takes his father hand as they head back into the gloomy, black car.

Blaine still spends time with Kurt all the time. The last few months and all through third grade, Blaine doesn't bring up Kurt's mother.

Fourth grade, fifth grade, sixth grade, seventh grade, eighth grade... all swell! There is really no need to elaborate, except every single freaking thing they do, they do together. Especially when they go to each other's houses alternating every night, they watch movies. Musicals were their favorite.

One memory Kurt was fond of was when they were in eighth grade, and Kurt wanted to go over Blaine's house to watch RENT.

"I'm here.." Kurt bangs on Blaine's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Blaine laughs. "Okay. I don't know why you're so obsessed with this musical."

"I just love.. Angel. And Mimi." Kurt says. "I wore my Mimi boots!"

Blaine laughs. "Come on."

The movie was already in the DVD player and Kurt plants his butt on Blaine's bed. He leans against the wall, puts a pillow behind his back, and gets comfy.

Blaine plops next to Kurt. "Seasons of loooooov-"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughs.

"Sorry." Blaine says.

"Um.. well.. actually I have a question. I know we hang out a lot but I just, just, wanted to ask do you miss going to public school?"

"I guess so, I don't know.. I mean when high school starts I'll be at Dalton Academy." Blaine says. Seasons of Love plays in the background. "I never really thought about it. And anyway, we hang out all the time, so it's kind of like, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks.

"I mean that it's okay that we don't go to school together, since we hang out all the time, so we're not missing each other that much." Blaine says.

"Oh." Kurt says. "I do wish you were going to McKinley next year with me."

"I do too but Dalton will be fine." Blaine says. "And it's not like I'm going to forget you're my friend."

"I hope not." Kurt says.

We're not gonnna payyy...

The movie continues.

Kurt sighs and pulls a blanket over himself. Blaine snuggles against his pillow.

"You're crazy, Kurt." Blaine says.

"Whaat?" Kurt says.

"I don't know, I guess, I mean you've watched this like 100 times." Blaine says. "And I'm watching it again."

"For the 100th time. You're crazy too." Kurt laughs.

Their friendship was absolutely locked in and they could read each other like a book, as best friends do, respectfully. And their friendship status didn't change when they started high school, like their past conversation said it wouldn't.

Both their experiences during the first week of high school were different. Kurt got slushied. _"It's like being bitch slapped."_ Kurt says. Blaine didn't. Kurt had an easier workload than Blaine. Kurt had easygoing teachers while Blaine had really strict ones. Kurt got to dress how he wanted and Blaine wore a blazer.

But that didn't matter. They still talked on the phone about school. Blaine would talk about girls. Kurt didn't care. Kurt didn't care about the girls that Blaine met from the sister school to Dalton. He didn't care about the girls Blaine met at the coffee shop. Why was Blaine all suddenly into girls? Kurt was annoyed though, that Blaine talked about girls all the time. He hated it. Kurt never looked at girls like that. Why is Blaine suddenly all into them? The never ending vicious circle of questions. He'd repeat them all in his head. Over and over and over. The same old questions. It got old.

Again, the inevitable happens. Blaine's Uncle Will develops ALS, which is a disease _where __the nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord that control voluntary muscle movement_, according to Wiki, Blaine says.

Everything is happening too fast. Uncle Will is now bedridden in Blaine's house and he doesn't want Kurt coming over. Uncle Will's disease was too much to handle because it was a little more emotionally damaging and really sickly to see.

One night, Burt offers to take Blaine and go with Kurt to the town. Kurt enjoys himself. Blaine seems a little off and scared.

"My uncle, he's gonna be in heaven too. I heard the doctor say so, on the phone." Blaine says, as he walks next to Kurt. Burt is listening.

Kurt frowns. "Don't say that.."

"But it's the truth." Blaine says.

And it happens.

Mrs. Anderson gets the call from the hospital. Mr. Anderson is very sad.

"I can't believe it.." Mrs. Anderson says on the phone with Burt, as the two boys look up. "I'm pretty sure Blaine knows but he's not having a funeral, he's going to be cremated, so it's more like a memorial thing."

"Who is that?" Kurt asks.

"I think you might have to go home, Blaine. Your mom has something to tell you." Burt says.

Blaine nods. "Okay."

Burt takes Blaine home and he tells his son the news.

"Ohmygosh.." Kurt says. "I'm really sad."

"I know, kiddo. But you're strong. Really strong." Burt says.

When Mr. Hummel and Kurt go to the funeral home, Blaine hugs Kurt tightly. "I'm so glad you are here. It means so much to me."

The funeral home is kind of empty. There aren't a lot of people there that know Will. It's sad to see his pictures up all over the place and a big portrait of where the coffin would be. But his uncle didn't want a funeral, he wanted a memorial.. so...

Kurt gulps.

"Yeah." Kurt says. He was sad, but I mean it wasn't like his mother had died... Kurt was a little jealous.

"Sorry for your loss, I will never forget Will and his sense of humor." Burt says, shaking Mr. Anderson's hand, patting Mrs. Anderson on the back.

Kurt embraces Blaine. He rubs Blaine's arm and takes a deep breath. He smells Blaine, the soft, musky smell of his neck. Gosh, he's beautiful. What? Huh? High school is changing now. Was he starting to look at his friend in THAT particular way? And why in a funeral home?

**To be continued! Reviews would be swell! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: "The best relationships—the ones that last— are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. One day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is…suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." - The X-files.

Found that quote, kind of sums up this story nicely, doesn't it? Well, hope everyone is doing okay! :) I've been away so I haven't been keeping up on this fic, but just in time back to follow Pottermore tonight. Staying up until 3 AM to get the clue.. so.. wrote this in the meantime.

Sophomore year arrives quickly. Kurt has been lonely lately. He hasn't talked to Blaine since they were both let out of school two weeks ago. Blaine hasn't answered any of Kurt's texts. Kurt was starting to get nervous.

K: "You alright, Blaine?"

K: "If you need to talk to me I'm here. About your uncle."

K: "I'm concerned that you haven't been answering me, Blaine!"

K: "Call me asap?"

Nope. Nothing. It was the beginning of the summer, too. Kurt feels butterflies in his stomach. The nervous kind, when you feel something is wrong.

Mr. Hummel was going to work late one Monday morning. He groggily walks down the stairs in his work uniform, tiredly puts on his cap. Kurt is sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal. Kurt put the coffee on for his father, as well. "Morning, kiddo. Why you up so early?"

"Just.. thinking about things." Kurt says.

"Hm?" Burt walks over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup.

"It's Blaine." Kurt says. "He's been acting weird."

"Well, his father is a little strange, you see that singing stuffed shark he has at the cafe?" Burt laughs.

"Yeah, dad," Kurt laughs. "But it's not like that. Blaine hasn't answered any of my texts."

"Well, maybe he got a job? A summer job, you could use one too." Burt says.

"He never told me anything about that." Kurt says. "He never said he was working. I was just worried, because he was so close to his uncle, and I thought something happened.."

Burt nods. "I don't think anything has happened to him. Besides, I go to his parent's cafe every day to get take out for lunch, they would've mentioned something."

"Are you sure, dad?" Kurt says, sipping his coffee.

"I'm positive." Burt walks over to pat Kurt's shoulder. "Can ya load and unload the dishes from the dishwasher today? And how about sweep up the floors," Burt says, walking over to the door to leave.

Kurt yawns. "Sure. Guess I've got to do something with my time."

Burt laughs. "Put yourself to good use."

"One day I'm going to be outta here, in New York.." Kurt snaps. "I'll live with Blaine."

Burt's eyebrows raise. "You and what money?"

"UGH DAD." Kurt growls.

"See ya, kiddo." Burt leaves.

Kurt shrugs and rolls his eyes. And all he can think about was the night at the funeral. When he hugged Blaine so tightly. When he felt his arms, his muscular arms.. the smell around his neck smelled so sweet. Kurt started to feel nauseous. He never knew he'd feel that way for a friend.. or for a guy..

It rolled around to be night time. Kurt is nestled up in his blankets. Then he hears his iPhone beep.

New Text Message: From Blaine

Kurt leaps out of his bed to grab his phone. "What the freaking hell." He reads the text slowly, his heart suddenly pounds out of his chest.

"Oh.. my.. god.." Kurt says out loud. "OH MY GOD." He was over reacting. Besides, there was really nothing wrong.

B: "Haven't answered you in a while and I apologize for being so distant. I just wanted to tell you I'm dating a girl from our sister school, her name is Eve. I hope you are doing okay. x"

Kurt shakes his head. "He is what.." He sends back a text.

K: "I can't believe you freaking left me hanging like that, here I am thinking something TERRIBLE happened to you. And I don't care, do whatever your heart desires."

Blaine urgently texts back.

B: "Do I sense jealousy here, Kurt? I'm sorry that I have to keep you up to date on my personal life."

K: "I'm not interested in your personal life.." Kurt types. Well, he is.. "I just thought something happened to you because you haven't spoken to me in WEEKS."

B: "I'm with Eve now. We can still hang out."

K: "I don't care. Stop being so pick headed. You never listen to me anyway. I was concerned that you haven't talked to me in weeks, so I was being a good friend I was worried and had to ask you, where the hell have you been?"

Kurt shuts his phone off. He buries his head in his pillows. He can't believe his only, best friend had ditched him like that. And Kurt was more uptight to discover the fact he might be gay. Well, he probably was, he was sick of girls and didn't care about the hottest new female celebrity on television. He didn't care about Blaine getting a new girlfriend. He was just so confused. He was scared to tell his father.

Kurt lies in his bed the rest of the day until his father comes to find him.

"Kurt, Kurt?" Burt says, shouting downstairs.

Kurt doesn't answer.

Burt runs up the stairs, opening Kurt's bedroom door to find his son buried under the blankets. "Kurt, what is the problem?"

Kurt was crying. He was crying so hard. Tears emerged from his eyes rapidly. Pink wasn't even the word to describe the color of his face.

"Kurt," Burt says, sitting on the edge of his son's bed. "Tell me.. whatever your heart desires."

Burt knew. Burt knew his son was gay. He just didn't want to push it, he didn't want to force Kurt to say anything he didn't want to. Burt knew, when his son was ready to talk, he'll talk. Just like Kindergarten.

Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm here to listen to you. You got that?" Burt says.

Kurt nods.

"I'm here." Burt smiles.

Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't know where to start. He didn't know if he should tell his father he was gay first, before telling that Blaine got a girlfriend. It'd make sense though, if he mentioned that Blaine had a girlfriend, he'd cry.. and his father would figure out he was gay.

Or he should say he's gay first, then say Blaine has a girlfriend.. so.. it wouldn't look like he was crying over Blaine?

Kurt was confused. Totally confused. Probably just as confused as you are right now, because I am too.

Kurt looks up at his father's face. He nods. "I can't hold it in, dad.. I can't anymore."

Burt puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Burt was the only one allowed to do that, actually.

"I'm.. gay, dad." Kurt says, feeling a huge relief off his chest and shoulders. He didn't feel suffocated anymore.

Burt nods. "I've known. Since you were three."

"You.. have?" Kurt says, astonished.

"I have." Burt says, reaching out to hug his son. Kurt genuinely felt soothed. "And I'll always love you, you hear me? You hear me."

Kurt nods. "I love you."

"I love you too, son." Burt says. "And I'll fight 'till I die so you can love whoever you want."

Kurt thought of Blaine. But that was just not physically possible.

"I appreciate that, a lot.." Kurt says.

"You can tell me anything," Burt says, smiling.

Speaking of which.

"Dad," Kurt says. "Blaine, he's got a girlfriend."

Burt nods. "And.. that's why he hasn't been speaking to you lately?"

"Bingo." Kurt says.

"I see. Well, he's missing out on a great, honest friend." Burt pats Kurt's shoulder again, standing up to head out the door.

"Dinner should be on the table soon.." Burt says.

"You're cooking? When did you learn to cook, dad?" Kurt laughs.

"Take out." Burt smiles.

"I've got to teach you how to cook." Kurt says.

"Yeah, you do. Toast isn't gonna cut it." Burt laughs.

Kurt leans back on his bed. He was so relieved his father accepted who he was. He was shocked his father knew about his sexuality. But he doesn't know he is in love with Blaine.

Kurt decides to send one more text back to Blaine.

K: "I'd never give up a friendship if I ever happened to become in a relationship."

Kurt huffs. He felt bad for sending that last text. But he knew Blaine was ditching him and had to take action. He couldn't even type, _I'd never give up a friendship if I ever happened to become in a relationship with a girl_. Because that wasn't true. He'd never be in with a girl. He was gay.

**Short, but sweet, eh? Reviews would be swell!**


	3. He's Back

**A/N:** _Okayyyy this fic is really bringing back memories since it's loosely based on a story that happened in my life. I knew someone who was in Kurt's position. So. This story continues. :) Fast forward through summer of sophomore year. They start junior year now. Blaine is still at Dalton and Kurt is still at McKinley. You'll get to meet Eve, Blaine's girlfriend. She rocks. Also, some brother (Finn and Kurt) bonding. A surprise thing at Breadstix, you'll find out a secret that Blaine's been keeping... and something drastic happens at the end. I think you'll like this._

Eve. Eve Eve Eve. Blaine hasn't even called Kurt to introduce her to him. Kurt just shrugs it off. He doesn't care anymore. He lost a friend, so be it.

Tomorrow is the first day of junior year. He had to tell his best friend he was gay. His best friend being Mercedes. He had nobody else.

He texts her.

K: I need to talk to you.

M: Urgent?

K: Yes. I can't start junior year living a lie.

M: Are you alright?

K: Mercedes, I've been holding this in for a while. I'm gay.

Mercedes immediately texted back.

M: Oh man, Kurt, if you need me ever, I'm here. Don't let anyone get you down, you hear me? I love you for who you are and you're my best friend.

K: That means so much to me, Mercedes. Thank you.

M: So, you have your eye on someone special?

K: No.. I just know.

M: Well if you need advice or need to talk to someone, hit me up.

K: See you in class tomorrow. Oh. I'm not ready to tell the world as of just yet.

M: Lips are sealed.

Kurt arrives at McKinley the next morning. He receives his schedule of classes. His favorite, Glee Club, was last period.

Finn was there, his new stepbrother. Finn waves Kurt over. "Hey, dude!"

Kurt gave out a weak smile.

Mercedes was sitting in the back. She smiles at Kurt and stands up to give him a big hug. She whispers. "Rachel Berry is late, not like her."

Kurt whispers back. "A few seconds of non-irritating noise."

They both laugh.

Puck shouts out to Finn. "How is your new stepbrother?"

Kurt gives Puck a disgusted face. "You don't ask that way. I'm not a toy. I'm right here, you can just say it to my face, ask me how I am."

Puck puts his hands up. "I didn't see you."

Kurt shakes his head. "Ugh. Sure."

Puck says, "No really, I wouldn't just piss off my friend's brother."

Kurt growls. "Shut up, Puck."

Finn shakes his head. "Guys, seriously, calm down."

Kurt was uptight.

"Why so snappish, everyone? Mr. Schuester isn't even here yet and we are losing minutes every time we could be REHEARSING." She has sheet music in her hand and shoves everyone a copy.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Quinn shrieks.

Mr. Schuester walks in. "Alright, let's get started!"

Everyone seems calm when they start performing as a group. Rachel Berry gets less annoying. Kurt looks at Mercedes and smiles. He fits in Glee Club.

After Glee club, Kurt heads to his locker.

The Neanderthal football player stands behind him. Kurt breathes in deep and turns around.

Kurt looks up at him and gets shoved into his locker. Kurt tries not to cry, as the jock walks away.

"Let's go, Dave." Another boy says, eyeing Kurt up. Kurt shrugs his shoulders and puts his books in his bag. Does it get better?

When Kurt arrives home, he collapses on his couch. He has Mercedes as a friend, but really doesn't have anyone to count on. He can't look to anyone to be comforted. His dad understands him, but it was difficult.

Carole, his stepmom, walks in. "Are you alright, Kurt?"

"I'm fine."

"You've got a bruise," she says, heading over to touch his shoulder. "On your neck, did someone hurt you?"

"Not really." Kurt lied.

"Kurt, if anyone is hurting you, we have to take immediate action.." she says.

"I was just shoved, that's all." Kurt said.

Finn walks through the door, coincidentally.

"And where were YOU when this happened?" Carole said.

"Excuse me mom?" Finn puts up his hands. "What did I do?"

"He doesn't know, Carole. It was just nothing. I was at my locker and this kid walked into me." Kurt says.

Carole pats Kurt's shoulder. "I'll let this go, once. But you hear me. I'm not your mom per say, but I'm the closest to it, and I care about you."

Kurt swallows. "Yes."

Finn looks at Kurt. "What happened?"

As soon as Carole walks into the kitchen, Kurt tells him. "Karofsky. He grabbed my neck and shoved me into my locker."

"What the hell?" Finn says.

"Just please don't tell him," Kurt says. "Even though I think he knows. That's why he's making my life a living hell."

"What?" Finn says, now his mouth wide open.

"I'm gay, Finn. He knows. He's homophobic." Kurt says. "The glee club doesn't know. Mercedes does. But since you're my brother you deserve the right to know. And Carole knows."

Finn shakes his head again. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Kurt.."

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt says. "Don't be sorry about my sexuality. It's just who I am. And if Dave has a problem with this. He can suck it."

"The fact you are being threatened and physically harmed about it. Just, stay around me, when we walk, I'll protect you." Finn says.

"I don't need you to do that." Kurt says.

"Whatever." Finn walks away.

The next morning, it was a Saturday. Kurt decides to go with Finn to the coffee shop. Burt wanted them to 'bond' anyway.

When they arrive at the cafe, Finn tells Kurt to find a seat while he gets the orders. Kurt agrees.

Kurt puts his bag down and as soon as he raises his head, he spots someone familiar.

Short stature, dark hair, smooth face, gelled hair, beautiful smile, perfect arms.. he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a red collared shirt. Fitted. Why did he look so perfect, it wasn't even a school day, it was a Saturday morning.

It was him. Kurt's stomach starts to do flips. He pinches himself. It wasn't a dream.

That was Blaine Anderson. And on his arm, was Eve. She wasn't that pretty, Kurt thought. Her long, red hair wasn't that nice, and she was a little taller than Blaine.

Finn walks back to the table and waves in Kurt's face. "What?"

"Oh.. nothing.." Kurt says.

Finn didn't know anything about Blaine or who he was.

"Alright then. So, you think we're going to add more rehearsals for glee club? Because I've got to arrange it with the coach, you know.." Finn says.

Kurt nods.

"Are you even listening to me?" Finn says.

"What? Yeah spanish homework is due, Monday, but Mr. Shue doesn't mind if you hand it in late." Kurt says.

"I wasn't talking about that!" Finn exclaims.

"Oh.." Kurt blushes.

Blaine turns his head and tries to ignore the fact he saw Kurt.

"So. I'm planning on going out with Rachel next week, we've got to do something new, I don't know what to do with her, she hates movies unless it's like a musical one." Finn says.

"Oh.. yeah.. she does.." Kurt says, looking down. He knew Blaine saw him. The fact he was giving him a cold shoulder irritated him.

"Are you alright?" Finn says. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No. You're my stepbrother. We're allowed to hang out." He liked Finn before, but, it wasn't like he was attracted to him in that way, as he was to Blaine. As soon as Blaine was in the room, Kurt could smell him, the pheromones were intoxicating. "I.. I have to tell you something."

Finn's lips squeeze together like a fish as his eyebrows raise. "Yeah?"

"That guy over there. The handsome dark haired one with the girl on his arm?" Kurt asks.

"The hobbit one?" Finn says.

"... Whatever you say. Him. Yeah. We were friends since Kindergarten." Kurt says. "He got a girl and stopped talking to me cold shoulder."

"What a jerk! Want me to go show him up?" Finn says.

"No, no. He knows I'm here too. He's just, I don't know. I haven't seen him in a year and I still kind of want to know him.." Kurt says.

"But that's messed up. He stopped talking to you. Does he know you're gay?" Finn says.

"No.." Kurt says. "He doesn't."

Finn turns around to stare at Blaine.

"FINN." Kurt snaps. "STOP."

Finn jumps, turning back to Kurt. "Woah, what?"

"He's going to know I'm talking about him if you keep doing that." Kurt says.

"He's uhm, those pants.." Finn laughs. "They look uncomfortable, that tight."

Kurt laughs. "Yeah. Well. His father was always strange. But I always liked Blaine."

Finn blinks. "You like him?"

Kurt's face turns beat red. "Ohmygod."

Finn nods. "You do?"

Kurt nods. "I do, okay? Geeze. It's not like how I liked you, remember? This is different."

"You liked me as a crush. So you don't like Blaine as that?" Finn says.

"Uhm. False." Kurt's legs start to shake now. "Please don't tell anyone, please.."

Finn nods. "I won't. I just, I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?" Kurt says.

"If you haven't talked to him in a year, how do you know you like him?"

"Because I always had." Kurt says. "I've been gay all my life, it's not like a choice. I just did. You know how you like Rachel? Like that."

"But he shoved you off." Finn says. "And he has a girl, that's why he shoved you off?"

"I guess so." Kurt says. "He was a jerk to me. But somehow, I just can't take my eyes off him, still."

"Is he gay?" Finn asks.

"He's got a girl." Kurt says. "But that doesn't mean anything. But I don't think so. I don't know. I doubt it."

Finn nods. The two brothers were definitely bonding. They kept secrets unless it was absolutely necessary.

To Blaine's dismay, Eve makes him go over to Kurt. She kept asking "Why are you glancing over at that boy?" Blaine had to answer.

"Hi." Blaine said.

Finn turned around to Blaine. "Who.. who are you?" Finn winked to Kurt.

Kurt tried not to laugh at his goofy brother. Instead, he kept a poker face on. "Yeah? Can we help you?"

Blaine's eyes screwed up. "What? Kurt, you don't, what, you don't remember.."

"Oh, that's right. You must be the 'friend' who vanished from this planet." Kurt snapped.

Eve looked at Blaine. "What?"

Blaine shook his head. "Is this the sweet boy whose texts I've been telling you to respond to?"

Blaine turned beat red. "Eve, I haven't gotten around to.."

"To what? Tell me you didn't die? I figured you have had to." Kurt says.

Blaine looks at his girlfriend who looked aggravated.

"This is Kurt, and.." Blaine looks at Finn.

"Finn." Finn says. "I'm Kurt's step-brother."

"Nice to meet you, Finn, and Kurt." Eve says. "I don't know what has gotten into Blaine. He's just, been acting not himself lately."

Blaine looked at Eve. "I haven't!"

Eve shakes her head. "Please. I apologize for him. Maybe one day all four of us could get together?"

Finn looks astonished at Kurt's remark.

Kurt swallows, hard. "And catch up about what happened over the year or two?"

Blaine is embarrassed. "I don't think it's a good idea.. I mean, we hardly have anything in common anymore.."

"You two have been staring at each other since we walked in here. There is something obviously not settled between you two." Eve says. She was a strong willed girl, determined to settle this.

Finn looked at Kurt. "What do you think, Kurt?"

"Fine. Guess we can meet at Breadstix." Kurt says. "I've been dying to get the spaghetti special."

"My treat. I'll take your number, Kurt. We can plan this." Eve smiles.

Kurt does.

Blaine nods at Finn and Kurt as he walks away with his girlfriend.

"That was, weird." Finn says.

Kurt is zoned out.

"Kurt?" Finn asks.

"Yeah?" Kurt says.

"You still like him."

"Yep."

A few days later, Finn and Kurt meet Blaine and Eve at Breadstix.

"You're not a bad driver, Finn." Kurt says.

"You think so?" Finn says.

"I'm not being my sarcastic self." Kurt says.

"Thanks, brother!" Finn goes to fist pump him.

Kurt wiggles his pointer finger, no.

There he was. As dreamy as ever. Blaine was wearing tight khaki pants, a tight navy polo, had his hair slicked back, chapstick... and oh right. There was Eve.

Finn waved to them, awkwardly. "Ready for the most awkward get together?"

"Guess so." Kurt says.

Blaine shook Finn's hand, and waved to Kurt. Eve hugged Kurt and Finn. "Glad you guys are here!"

Finn smiles. "Yeah! All we can eat!"

Kurt looks at Blaine, with a sorry look in his eyes. Blaine looks back uncomfortably. Only Finn knew the tension between them two. Eve had a feeling, but not the type of feeling that was correct. She knew they were strung up, but not that Kurt liked him.

"So..." Eve says as they got their table. "You both go to McKinley?"

"Yeah." Finn says. "I'm in football, and Glee club."

"Glee club." Kurt says. "And the Warblers are going to be our competition at Sectionals."

Blaine nods. "Eve.. is in our sister school.."

"And it's alright. All girls school. Kind of insane." She laughs.

Finn's eyes light up. "Oh."

Kurt elbows Finn. "You both ready for Halloween? It's one of my favorite holidays."

Blaine knew that. The waitress came over and they all order.

"Uhm. I've got to use the restroom." Blaine says. He scoots up and goes off.

"He's been acting so strange lately. I can't figure him out." Eve says.

"It's not you, definitely." Kurt says to Eve. "You're too sweet. I'm happy you two are.. dating.."

Finn looks at Kurt. Kurt glares. "Cute couple." Finn says to Eve. "I've got a girlfriend. Rachel. She wants to be a Broadway star."

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Eve says. "Why didn't she come?"

Finn answers. "Well, my step-father wants me and Kurt to bond as brothers."

"It's going well." Kurt laughs. "She can be bossy but we all love her."

"You've got a girlfriend Kurt?" Eve asks.

"Oh.. no. I'm gay." Kurt says. Blaine returns in time to hear.

"You didn't tell me," Eve says, smacking Blaine on the arm.

Blaine gasps. "I didn't know.."

Kurt squints his eyes at Blaine, as Blaine crossed his arms. Finn looks at Blaine.

"Really," Blaine says. "I didn't know, Kurt. We're all fine with that." He shifts uncomfortably.

Eve nods. "I think you're adorable, Kurt."

Kurt smiles. "Thanks."

The order comes. Finn is the first one to dig in. They don't converse a lot as they're all eating.

When they were done, the four of them stand together in the parking lot. They really didn't solve the problem between Blaine and Kurt, their awkwardness, their choppy conversations.

Finn looked at Kurt, with his hands in his jean pockets. "Well this was, um, fun, yeah."

Eve smiled. "It has been. But there is still tension and there is something you two didn't settle. And since you're together in person, I'd appreciate it if you can solve it and then we can all go home?"

Finn nods. "Kurt, why don't you drive Blaine home? That way the two of you could talk it out.. and I'll take Eve home?"

Kurt glared at Finn. "And you in what mind?"

"That sounds great, Finn." Eve says. "Is that alright, Blaine?"

"Oh.. sure.. yeah. Solve the problem. Sure." Blaine says.

Eve smiles and takes Blaine's arm, kisses him on the cheek, and hugs Kurt. "Keep in touch Kurt!"

"I'll try." Kurt says.

Finn waves to Kurt. "See you home, brother!"

Blaine shifts uncomfortably. "Do you just.. want to walk around?" His legs start to shake.

"Are you okay?" Kurt says. "You don't want to drive home yet?"

Kurt feels like even though he hasn't spoken to Blaine, nothing has changed.

"I'm fine. I just, don't know if you want to drive when we're talking." Blaine has a point.

"Sure.." Kurt says, looking up at the moonlight. "There's a park over there."

"Okay." Blaine says, now cracking a smile. He didn't look as serious as he has been.

The two of them wander over to the park. "Is there a reason you just stopped talking to me?"

Blaine shakes his head. "I just, got a girlfriend.."

"And you think relationships spoil friendships?" Kurt says. "I'd never get a boyfriend and abandon my best friend. That's like me leaving Mercedes cold."

"I'm sorry.." Blaine says. He goes to sit on the swings. "I'm so sorry.."

Kurt frowns. "It really made me upset."

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I was just so stupid, and then I felt bad I haven't contacted you, so I decided to ignore you.." Blaine says.

"I thought you died, Blaine." Kurt says.

"That's silly." Blaine says. Kurt is standing with his arms crossed. "My parents work at the cafe, and your dad talks to them.."

"So why did you stop talking to me? I want an answer." Kurt demands.

"I was scared, Kurt. I was so scared." Blaine says, now his eyes swelling.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks.

"You know the feeling you can't undo something?" Blaine says.

"Uhm.." Kurt mumbles.

"Put it this way. My parents sent me to Dalton. An all boy, private school. So I'd be all proper and have a good education and what not. And there's a no bullying law there so it's kind of a safe haven for teenage guys. But you know what? I took acting classes on the side. And I'd met someone there." Blaine says.

Kurt looks at Blaine now, his eyes softly. This is the boy he remembered. This is the boy he knew. Blaine opened up to Kurt like he used to.

"Eve?" Kurt says. "Are you two not getting along? Because, she seems so sweet, and it seemed like nothing was wron-"

"I met a guy, Kurt." Blaine tears up. "And we went out on a date."

Kurt's mouth drops.

"Just a date, we didn't kiss or anything, it was just, a friendly date." Blaine says, his hands now shaking. "I was attracted to him. But that ended, not anymore, I'm not."

Kurt walks over to Blaine and stands inbetween Blaine's open legs on the swings. "It's okay.." Kurt puts his hands on both of Blaine's, that grips the metal handles.

"It's not okay, I was with Eve. I started dating Eve before all that happened. I never told her. I don't want to break her heart because she's just so nice.."

Kurt surprisingly hugs Blaine on the swings, now rubbing his back. Damn this felt good.

"So you're.." Kurt asks.

"Gay. Yeah. Alright? I said it. Damnit, Kurt. Damnit." He says, whispering into Kurt's chest. "And I think you're.. beautiful. I always have." Blaine admits.

Kurt lets go of Blaine's embrace and steps back. The moonlight lights up Blaine's face. His hands start shaking, and he squats to the floor, his head between his legs.

"Kurt? Kurt." Blaine gets up, kneeling next to Kurt, his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you that for the longest time." Kurt says, sobbing. "I don't want to cry in front of you but god damnit."

Blaine hugs Kurt. "You were always so strong, Blaine, what happened, so.."

"I stopped talking to you because I knew I was gay and I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid that you'd not accept me. I was scared. That's your answer." Blaine says. "I just.. tried to cover it up, by obsessively talking about girls, then I got Eve to experiment and.."

Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's face to wipe his tears. The both of them were sitting now, in the small park.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt says. "I don't know what to do now.."

Blaine takes a deep breath. He leans into Kurt. Kurt's body temperature raised a hundred degrees. Blaine kisses the bottom of Kurt's lips, as Kurt takes the top. Kurt's stomach flips and his hands are now wrapped around Blaine's waist and ohgod this feels amazing. Kurt starts to tear up and Blaine's head feels dizzy. Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Kurt pushes closer to Blaine as Blaine sucks harder. Kurt lets out a soft moan, their eyes both shut, just embracing the moment, until..

Suddenly, the moonlight on Kurt's face disappears. Kurt opens his eyes, feeling another presence, and sees a shadow silhouette behind Blaine. He lets go of the kiss and before he could whisper to Blaine that something was wrong, he feels the living daylight punched out of him. Blaine screams loudly and turns around. It was Karofsky. "I see you've got a girlfriend, Hummel, this town has no place for you.."

Blaine goes to punch Karofsky, but as soon as he lifts up his hands, a pedestrian walking his dog walks by as Karofsky runs away, and Blaine screams "HELP! 911!" and yells at the top of his lungs, kneeling over Kurt. "Kurt, stay with me, please stay with me, talk to me, Kurt.." Blaine puts one his hand on Kurt's face and the other on his hand. The male pedestrian runs over, dials 911, and stays with the two boys. The dog barks. Blaine is out of breath, crying, trying to explain what happened...

**To be continued! :) What do you all think? REVIEWS make me happy!**


End file.
